


She Weeps

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Cartinelli Drabbles [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Prompt: "You know, it's okay to cry"
It's v short and bittersweet.





	

She wakes up sweating and cold. She looks at her hands, she’s not holding skulls, she’s got the sheets wrapped around her fists. They’ve torn in two, again.

Angie sits up beside her, fingers ghosting up her arm, “Hey there, you wanna talk about it?”

She shakes her head, stumbles from the bed, goes to find new sheets. She can hear Angie follow, her footsteps soft but persistent. The closet door creaks, like the bones from her dream and she shudders again.

“You know, it’s okay to cry.”

Angie’s arms wrap around her waist. She pulls new sheets from the shelf as her vision blurs. She leans against the wall and the tears start.

Angie pulls the sheets from her grasp and leads her back to bed. Wraps her in sheets and arms and warmth and _love._ And she weeps, weeps for the ice that held her, for those she’s lost, for Steve.

She falls asleep in Angie’s arms and dreams of nothing. She does not feel the cold of the ice nor the crunch of bones. She feels warm and safe and she wakes to kisses that are so sweet she cries all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> I do accept prompts from AO3 users too, btw.


End file.
